Isolation
In psychology Isolation can refer to: * Isolation (defense mechanism) * Social isolation * Speciation, separation of two populations of a species. See also * Alienation * Isolation effect, psychological effect of distinctive items more easily remembered * Isolation tank, sensory deprivation tank * Sensory deprivation * Solitude References *Agrawal, H. C., Fox, M. W., & Himwich, W. A. (1967). Neurochemical and Behavioral Effects of Isolation-Rearing in the Dog: Life Sciences 6(1) 1967, 71-78. *Altman, I., & Haythorn, W. W. (1967). The Ecology of Isolated Groups: Behavioral Science 12(3) 1967, 169-182. *Altman, I., & Haythorn, W. W. (1967). The Effects of Social Isolation and Group Composition on Performance: Human Relations 20(4) 1967, 313-340. *Andrews, G. J., Gavin, N., Begley, S., & Brodie, D. (2003). Assisting friendships, combating loneliness: Users' views on a 'befriending' scheme: Ageing & Society Vol 23(3) May 2003, 349-362. *Angermeier, W. F., Phelps, J. B., Reynolds, H. H., & Davis, R. (1968). Dominance in Monkeys: Effects of Social Change on Performance and Biochemistry: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(5) 1968, 183-184. *Arling, G. L., & Harlow, H. F. (1967). Effects of Social Deprivation on Maternal Behavior of Rhesus Monkeys: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 64(3) Dec 1967, 371-377. *Baenninger, L. P. (1967). Comparison of Behavioural Development in Socially Isolated and Grouped Rats: Animal Behaviour 15(2-3) 1967, 312-323. *Bao, T., & Qian, M. (1999). Coping stykes during examination, in teacher's college students: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 13(1) 1999, 31-32. *Beach, F. A. (1968). Coital Behavior in Dogs: Iii. Effects of Early Isolation on Mating in Males: Behaviour 30(2-3) 1968, 218-238. *Beidel, D. C., & Turner, S. M. (1998). Behavioral and cognitive-behavioral treatment of social phobia in children and adolescents. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Blednov, Y. A., Stoffel, M., Chang, S. R., & Harris, R. A. (2001). GIRK2 deficient mice: Evidence for hyperactivity and reduced anxiety: Physiology & Behavior Vol 74(1-2) Sep 2001, 109-117. *Bone, R. N., & Goulet, L. R. (1968). Serial Position and the Von Restorff Isolation Effect: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 76(3, Pt 1) Mar 1968, 494-496. *Bowen, J. (1967). Stimulus Consequences of Postreward Confinement: Psychonomic Science Vol 7(3) 1967, 91-92. *Bronson, F. H., & Chapman, V. M. (1968). Adrenal-Oestrous Relationships in Grouped or Isolated Female Mice: Nature 218(5140) 1968, 483-484. *Cairns, R. B., & Werboff, J. (1967). Behavior Development in the Dog: an Interspecific Analysis: Science 158(3804) 1967, 1070-1072. *Cochrane, C. T. (1968). Effects of Visual Group and Isolation Conditions Upon Hoarding Behavior in Female Albino Rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cole, J. D., & et al. (1967). Perceptual Changes in Social Isolation and Confinement: Journal of Clinical Psychology 23(3) 1967, 330-333. *Conner, K. (2007). The Beds We've Made: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (17), 2007. *Dracoulides, N. N. (1967). Socio-Affective Contact and Anxiogenic Solitude: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics 15(1) 1967, 73. *Early, C. J. (1968). Attitude Learning in Children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 59(3) Jun 1968, 176-180. *Ellis, R. A., & Lane, W. C. (1967). Social Mobility and Social Isolation: a Test of Sorokin's Dissociative Hypothesis: American Sociological Review 32(2) 1967, 237-253. *Endo, G. T. (1968). Social Drive or Arousal: a Test of Two Theories of Social Isolation: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology 6(1) 1968, 61-74. *Epstein, R. (1968). Effects of Commitment to Social Isolation on Children's Imitative Behavior: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 9(1) May 1968, 90-95. *Erickson, R. L. (1968). Role of Associative Learning in the Production of Differential Stimulus-Response Isolation Effects: Journal of Verbal Learning & Verbal Behavior 7(1) 1968, 225-229. *Ernst, P., Beran, B., Safford, F., & Kleinhauz, M. (1978). Isolation and the symptoms of chronic brain syndrome: The Gerontologist Vol 18(5, Pt 1) Oct 1978, 468-474. *Essman, W. B. (1968). Differences in Locomotor Activity and Brain-Serotonin Metabolism in Differentially Housed Mice: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 66(1) Aug 1968, 244-246. *Evans, R. M. (1968). Early Aggressive Responses in Domestic Chicks: Animal Behaviour 16(1) 1968, 24-28. *Forsyth, G. A. (1967). An Investigation of Selective Perceptual Attention and Perceptual Isolation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fox, M. W. (1967). The Effects of Short-Term Social and Sensory Isolation Upon Behavior, Eeg and Averaged Evoked Potentials in Pppies: Physiology & Behavior 2(2) 1967, 145-151. *Fuller, J. L. (1967). Experiential Deprivation and Later Behavior: Science 158(3809) 1967, 1645-1652. *Fuller, J. L., & Clark, L. D. (1968). Genotype and Behavioral Vulnerability to Isolation in Dogs: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 66(1) Aug 1968, 151-156. *Furgeri, L. B. (2001). The technique of group treatment: The collected papers of Louis R. Ormont. Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Gamwell, L. (1999). A century of silence: Abstraction and withdrawal in modern art. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Geller, K. R. (2002). Nurturing ourselves and others through singing. Silver Spring, MD: American Music Therapy Association. *Gerall, H. D., Ward, I. L., & Gerall, A. A. (1967). Disruption of the Male Rat's Sexual Behaviour Induced by Social Isolation: Animal Behaviour 15(1) 1967, 54-58. *Gibby, R. G., Jr. (1967). The Effects of Visual Restriction on Visual and Auditory Discrimination: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gilgun, J. F., & Connor, T. M. (1990). Isolation and the adult male perpetrator of child sexual abuse: Clinical concerns. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Goulet, L. R., Bone, R. N., & Barker, D. D. (1967). Serial Position, Primacy and the Von Restorff Isolation Effect: Psychonomic Science Vol 9(10) 1967, 529-530. *Groat, H. T., & Neal, A. G. (1967). Social Psychological Correlates of Urban Fertility: American Sociological Review 32(6) 1967, 945-959. *Gumenik, W. E. (1967). The Von Restorff Effect as a Function of the Degree of Stimulus Isolation: Psychonomic Bulletin 1(2) 1967, 12. *Harlow, H., & Schiltz, K. (1967). Effect of Total Social Isolation on Learning Ability of Rhesus Monkeys: Psychonomic Bulletin 1(2) 1967, 35. *Harper, L. V. (1967). The Effects of Isolation from Birth on the Social Behavior of Guinea Pigs at Adulthood: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harper, L. V. (1968). The Effects of Isolation from Birth on the Social Behaviour of Guinea Pigs in Adulthood: Animal Behaviour 16(1) 1968, 58-64. *House, J. S., Landis, K. R., & Umberson, D. (2003). Social relationships and health. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Jacobs, J. (1967). Adolescent Suicide Attempts: the Culmination of a Progressive Social Isolation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jacobs, J., & Teicher, J. D. (1967). Broken Homes and Social Isolation in Attempted Suicides of Adolescents: International Journal of Social Psychiatry 13(2) 1967, 139-149. *Joslyn, W. D. (1968). Behavior of Socially Experienced Juvenile Rhesus Monkeys after Eight Months of Late Social Isolation and Maternal-Offspring Relations and Maternal Separation in Juvenile Rhesus Monkeys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karme, L., Cooperman, S., & Preston, T. (1979). An attempt to objectify the therapeutic process: A working model: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(5) May 1979, 697-699. *Killingmo, B. (1990). Beyond semantics: A clinical and theoretical study of isolation: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 71(1) 1990, 113-126. *King, P. (1968). Alienation and the Individual: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 7(2) 1968, 81-92. *Leclerc, C., & Maranda, M.-F. (2002). The psychodynamics of work: Action research in an academic setting: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 36(3) Jul 2002, 194-210. *Levere, T. E. (1967). The Primate Circadian Rhythm During Isolation: Psychonomic Science Vol 7(7) 1967, 229-230. *Li, Q., & Guo, Y.-Y. (2007). A review of solitude and its researches: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 15(1) Feb 2007, 96-98. *Lippman, L. G., & Lippman, M. Z. (1968). Comment on "Serial Isolation by Shock." Psychonomic Science Vol 10(4) 1968, 130, 134. *Manderino, M. A., & Bzdek, V. M. (1986). Mobilizing depressed clients: Cognitive nursing approaches: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 24(5) May 1986, 23-28. *Marum, K. D. (1968). Reproduction and Ratio-Production of Brief Duration under Conditions of Sensory Isolation: American Journal of Psychology 81(1) 1968, 21-26. *May, J. G., Jr., & Dorr, D. (1968). Imitative Pecking in Chicks as a Function of Early Social Experience: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(5) 1968, 175-176. *McManis, D. L. (1967). Intralist Differentiation and the Isolation Effect in Serial Learning: a Test of the S-R Competition Hypothesis: Journal of Verbal Learning & Verbal Behavior 6(5) 1967, 714-720. *Middlebush, C. W., Mountjoy, P. T., & Riley, V. (1968). Unconditioned Aggression in the Japanese Quail, Coturnix Coturnix Japonica: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(3) 1968, 113-114. *Miller, M. (2003). Splendid isolation: Breakfast and self-actualization in the dream society: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 31(1) Win 2003, 95-106. *Miller, R. E., Caul, W. F., & Mirsky, I. A. (1967). Communication of Affe Ts between Feral and Socially Isolated Monkeys: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 7(3, Pt 1) Nov 1967, 231-239. *Mitchell, G. D. (1967). A Follow-up Study of Total Social Isolation in the Rhesus Monkey: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Muller, P., & Gunther, U. (1984). Schizophrenic patients' attitudes toward their former illness: Psychopathology Vol 17(5-6) Sep-Dec 1984, 217-227. *Ogden, T. H. (1997). Some theoretical comments on personal isolation. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *O'Reilly-Knapp, M. (2001). Between two worlds: The encapsulated self: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 44-54. *Palumbo, A. J. (2001). The toy theater. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Pandey, R. S., & Nagar, S. (1980). Personality dynamics of early truants: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 7(1) Mar 1980, 71-72. *Pinckney, G. A., & Anderson, L. E. (1967). Rearing Conditions and Sociability in Lebistes Reticulatus: Psychonomic Science Vol 9(11) 1967, 591-592. *Platt, J. J., Sutker, L. W., & James, W. T. (1968). Social Facilitation of Eating Behavior in Young Opossums: Ii. the Effects of Isolation: Psychonomic Science Vol 10(7) 1968, 267-268. *Platt, J. J., Yaksh, T., & Darby, C. L. (1967). Social Facilitation of Eating Behavior in Armadillos: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 2) 1967, 1136. *Polansky, N. A., & Brown, S. Q. (1967). Verbal Accessibility and Fusion Fantasy in a Mountain County: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 37(4) 1967, 651-660. *Pomeroy, W. B. (1967). A Report on the Sexual Histories of Twenty-Five Transsexuals: Transactions of the New York Academy of Sciences 29(4) 1967, 444-447. *Ransford, H. E. (1968). Isolation, Powerlessness, and Violence: a Study of Attitudes and Participation in the Watts Riot: American Journal of Sociology 73(5) 1968, 581-591. *Raskin, D. C., Hattle, M., & Rubel, E. W. (1967). The Effects of Electric Shock Isolation in Serial Learning: Psychonomic Science Vol 8(10) 1967, 413-414. *Raskin, D. C., & Rubel, E. W. (1968). Serial Isolation by Shock: a Reply: Psychonomic Science Vol 10(4) 1968, 136. *Reid, L. D., Gill, J. H., & Porter, P. B. (1968). Isolated Rearing and Hebb-Williams Maze Performance: Psychological Reports 22(3, PT 2) 1968, 1073-1077. *Reimanis, G. (1967). Increase in Psychological Anomie as a Result of Radical and Undesirable Change Expectancy: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 6(4, Pt 1) Aug 1967, 454-457. *Robertson, M. (1967). Situational Variables in Adaptation to Isolation-Induced Stress: Psychological Record 17(1) 1967, 91-96. *Rothschild, B. F. (1967). Incubator Isolation as a Possible Contributing Factor to the High Incidence of Emotional Disturbance among Prematurely Born Persons: Journal of Genetic Psychology 110(2) 1967, 287-304. *Sackett, G. P. (1967). Some Effects of Social and Sensory Deprivation During Rearing on Behavioral Development of Monkeys: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia 1(1) 1967, 55-80. *Sackett, G. P. (1967). Some Persistent Effects of Different Rearing Conditions on Preadult Social Behavior of Monkeys: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 64(2) Oct 1967, 363-365. *Salazar, J. M. (1968). Gregariousness in Young Rats: Psychonomic Science Vol 10(11) 1968, 391-392. *Schneider, J. P., Sealy, J., Montgomery, J., & Irons, R. R. (2005). Ritualization and Reinforcement: Keys to Understanding Mixed Addiction Involving Sex and Drugs: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 12(2-3) Apr-Sep 2005, 121-148. *Schrut, A. (1968). Some Typical Patterns in the Behavior and Background of Adolescent Girls Who Attempt Suicide: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(1) 1968, 69-74. *Selekman, J. B. (2006). Safeguarding relationships to promote belonging and health in modern society. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Serxner, J. L. (1968). An Experience in Submarine Psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(1) 1968, 25-30. *Shears, L. M. (1967). Attitude Change Measurement in Isolated Work Groups: Educational and Psychological Measurement 27(1) 1967, 75-82. *Sims, P. L., Hinton, W. J., Adams, M. A., & West, C. K. (2007). Building a bridge: An experiential group for adult survivors of sexual abuse. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Skrzypek, G. J. (1967). The Effect of Perceptual Isolation and Arousal on Anxiety, Complexity Preference and Novelty Preference in Psychopathic and Neurotic Delinquents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, R. J. (1967). Further Evidence for Two Varieties of Nonconformity: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 1) 1967, 885-886. *Steinberg, T. A. (1967). A Comparison of Autoanalytic Behaviors with and without the Influence of Interpersonal Suggestion and Feedback: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stevenson, M., & Simmel, E. C. (1967). Adult Social Exploration in the Rat as a Function of Pre- and Post-Weaning Social Experience: Psychonomic Science Vol 7(7) 1967, 253-254. *Taylor, D. A., Wheeler, L., & Altman, I. (1968). Stress Relations in Socially Isolated Groups: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 9(4) Aug 1968, 369-376. *Taylor, L. J. (1968). Alienation, Anomie and Delinquency: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 7(2) 1968, 93-105. *Thomas, E. B., & Arnold, W. J. (1968). Effects of Incubator Rearing with Social Deprivation on Maternal Behavior in Rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 65(3, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 441-446. *Tomanelli, A. R. (1975). Daydreaming, measurements of creativity and perceptual isolation behavior in college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tucker, G. J., & Gorman, E. R. (1967). The Significance of the Suicide Gesture in the Military: American Journal of Psychiatry 123(7) 1967, 854-861. *Tyler, V. O., Jr., & Brown, G. D. (1967). The Use of Swift, Brief Isolation as a Group Control Device for Institutionalized Delinquents: Behaviour Research and Therapy 5(1) 1967, 1-9. *Uyeno, E. T., & White, M. (1967). Social Isolation and Dominance Behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 63(1) Feb 1967, 157-159. *Waldman, I. D. (1996). Aggressive boys' hostile perceptual and response biases: The role of attention and impulsivity: Child Development Vol 67(3) Jun 1996, 1015-1033. *Wayne, D. (1968). The Lonely School Child: American Journal of Nursing 68(4) 1968, 774-777. *Weinberg, A. A. (1967). Mental Ill-Health, Consequent to Migration and Loneliness, and Its Prevention: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics 15(1) 1967, 69. *Weinstein, S., Fisher, L., & Richlin, M. (1968). Bibliography of Sensory and Perceptual Deprivation Isolation and Related Areas: Perceptual and Motor Skills 26(3, PT 2) 1968, 1119-1163. *Wendland, K.-L. (1979). Detachment from real life: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 22(2) 1979, 115-126. *Wilson, V. J. (1978). The relationship between anxiety and efforts in movements of children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winick, C., Levine, A., & Stone, W. A. (1992). An incest survivors' therapy group: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 9(4) Fal 1992, 311-318. *Yamane, T., & Nonoyama, H. (1967). Isolation of the Nuclear Family and Kinship Organization in Japan: a Hypothetical Approach to the Relationships between the Family and Society: Journal of Marriage & the Family 29(4) Nov 1967, 783-796. *Yontef, G. (2001). Psychotherapy of schizoid process: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 7-23. *Zaleznik, A. (1986). Utilitarianism in the regulation of corporate and family life. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Zubek, J. P. (1968). Urinary Excretion of Adrenaline and Noradrenaline During Prolonged Immobilization: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 223-225. *Zuckerman, M., Persky, H., & Link, K. E. (1968). Experimental and Subject Factors Determining Responses to Sensory Deprivation, Social Isolation, and Confinement: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 183-194. *Baggio, G., & Ferrari, F. (1980). Role of brain dopaminergic mechanisms in rodent aggressive behavior: Influence of ()N-n-propyl-norapomorphine on three experimental models: Psychopharmacology Vol 70(1) Sep 1980, 63-68. *Baker, M. C., Baker, E. M., & Baker, M. S. A. (2001). Island and island-like effects on vocal repertoire of singing honeyeaters: Animal Behaviour Vol 62(4) Oct 2001, 767-774. *Barabasz, A. F. (1980). EEG alpha, skin conductance and hypnotizability in Antarctica: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 28(1) Jan 1980, 63-74. *Barabasz, A. F., & Gregson, R. A. (1979). Antarctic wintering-over, suggestion and transient olfactory stimulation: EEG evoked potential and electrodermal responses: Biological Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1979, 285-295. *Bell, R. W., Nitschke, W., & Zachman, T. A. (1972). Ultra-sounds in three inbred strains of young mice: Behavioral Biology Vol 7(6) Dec 1972, 805-814. *Beukeboom, L. W., & van den Assem, J. (2001). Courtship and mating behavior of interspecific Nasonia hybrids (Hymenoptera, Pteromalidae): A grandfather effect: Behavior Genetics Vol 31(2) Mar 2001, 167-177. *Blaise, J. H., Koranda, J. L., Chow, U., Haines, K. E., & Dorward, E. C. (2008). Neonatal isolation stress alters bidirectional long-term synaptic plasticity in amygdalo-hippocampal synapses in freely behaving adult rats: Brain Research Vol 1193 Feb 2008, 25-33. *Boulton, C. S., & Handley, S. L. (1973). Factors modifying the head-twitch response to 5-hydroxytryptophan: Psychopharmacologia Vol 31(3) 1973, 205-214. *Braaten, R. F., & Reynolds, K. (1999). Auditory preference for conspecific song in isolation-reared zebra finches: Animal Behaviour Vol 58(1) Jul 1999, 105-111. *Braceland, F. (1967). Psychological Analysis of Solitude: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia y Psiquiatria 26(1) 1967, 12-23. *Brent, M. R., & Siskind, J. M. (2001). The role of exposure to isolated words in early vocabulary development: Cognition Vol 81(2) Sep 2001, B33-B44. *Bronson, F. H., & Chapman, V. M. (1968). Adrenal-Oestrous Relationships in Grouped or Isolated Female Mice: Nature 218(5140) 1968, 483-484. *Burkhalter, J. E., & Balster, R. L. (1979). Effects of phencyclidine on isolation-induced aggression in mice: Psychological Reports Vol 45(2) Oct 1979, 571-576. *Chatterjee, D., Chatterjee-Chakraborty, M., Rees, S., Cauchi, J., de Medeiros, C. B., & Fleming, A. S. (2007). Maternal isolation alters the expression of neural proteins during development: 'Stroking' stimulation reverses these effects: Brain Research Vol 1158 Jul 2007, 11-27. *Chiarello, C., & Maxfield, L. (1996). Varieties of interhemispheric inhibition: or How to keep a good hemisphere down: Brain and Cognition Vol 30(1) Feb 1996, 81-108. *DaVanzo, J. P., & Sydow, M. (1979). Inhibition of isolation-induced aggressive behavior with GABA transaminase inhibitors: Psychopharmacology Vol 62(1) 1979, 23-27. *de Catanzaro, D., & Gorzalka, B. B. (1980). Sexual arousal in male mice: Effects of brief periods of isolation or grouping: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 28(4) Apr 1980, 442-453. *de Guibert, C., & Beaud, L. (2005). The difference between Kanner's autism and infantile psychosis: Situation unity deficits vs situation identity deficits? : Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 48(2) 2005, 391-423. *Delay, J., Deniker, P., & Dalle, B. (1966). Chronic idiopathic hallucinatory syndromes in the adult: L'Encephale 55(1) 1966, 79-94. *Dietrich, K. (1980). Model choice in the song development of Bengalese finches: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 52(1) 1980, 57-76. *Dillen, L., Jordaens, K., Dieleman, W., & Backeljau, T. (2008). Effects of isolation and body size on the mating behaviour of the hermaphroditic land snail Succinea putris: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(4) Apr 2008, 1401-1411. *Egger, G. J., Livesey, P. J., & Dawson, R. G. (1973). Ontogenetic aspects of central cholinergic involvement in spontaneous alternation behavior: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 6(4) Jul 1973, 289-299. *Ehlers, C. L., Walker, B. M., Pian, J. P., Roth, J. L., & Slawecki, C. J. (2007). Increased alcohol drinking in isolate-housed alcohol-preferring rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 121(1) Feb 2007, 111-119. *Ellis, R. A., & Lane, W. C. (1967). Social Mobility and Social Isolation: a Test of Sorokin's Dissociative Hypothesis: American Sociological Review 32(2) 1967, 237-253. *Fitzgerald, R. G., & Long, I. (1973). Seclusion in the treatment and management of severely disturbed manic and depressed patients: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 11(2) 1973, 59-64. *Forgays, D. G., & McClure, G. N. (1974). A direct comparison of the effects of the quiet room and water immersion isolation techniques: Psychophysiology Vol 11(3) May 1974, 346-349. *Freedman, D. A., & Brown, S. L. (1968). On the Role of Coenesthetic Stimulation in the Development of Psychic Structure: Psychoanalytic Quarterly 37(3) 1968, 418-438. *Gerall, H. D., Ward, I. L., & Gerall, A. A. (1967). Disruption of the Male Rat's Sexual Behaviour Induced by Social Isolation: Animal Behaviour 15(1) 1967, 54-58. *Gruener, N. (1974). The effect of nitrites on isolation-induced aggression in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 2(2) Mar 1974, 267-269. *Haynes, S. N., & Geddy, P. (1973). Suppression of psychotic hallucinations through time-out: Behavior Therapy Vol 4(1) Jan 1973, 123-127. *Hellemans, K. G. C., Benge, L. C., & Olmstead, M. C. (2004). Adolescent enrichment partially reverses the social isolation syndrome: Developmental Brain Research Vol 150(2) Jun 2004, 103-115. *Hogan, J. A., & Abel, E. L. (1971). Effects of social factors on response to unfamiliar environments in Gallus gallus spadiceus: Animal Behaviour Vol 19(4) Nov 1971, 687-694. *Hollenbeck, A. R., & et al. (1980). Children with serious illness: Behavioral correlates of separation and isolation: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 11(1) Fal 1980, 3-11. *Huber, M. H., & Bronson, F. H. (1980). Social modulation of spontaneous ejaculation in the mouse: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 390-393. *Irie, M., Nagata, S., & Endo, Y. (2002). Effect of isolation on classical conditioned histamine release in guinea pigs: Neuroscience Research Vol 44(1) Sep 2002, 31-35. *Jang, Y., Bockhorst, A., & Gerhardt, H. C. (2007). Reproductive Isolation in the Wood Cricket Gryllus vernalis (Orthoptera: Gryllidae): Ethology Vol 113(1) Jan 2007, 87-96. *Kellerman, J., & et al. (1976). Pediatric cancer patients in reverse isolation utilizing protected environments: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 1(4) 1976, 21-25. *Khonicheva, N. M., Loseva, E. V., Chabak-Garbach, R., Loriya, M. V., & Airapetyants, M. G. (2006). A Special Case of Learning Disorder in Isolant Rats as a Model of Disintegration: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 36(6) Jul 2006, 597-603. *Konnerth, T. K. (1980). Female facilitation of social emergence from hibernation in the male Anolis carolinensis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kostowski, W., & Valzelli, L. (1974). Biochemical and behavioral effects of lesions of raphe nuclei in aggressive mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 2(2) Mar 1974, 277-280. *Larson, R., & Csikszentmihalyi, M. (1978). Experiential correlates of time alone in adolescence: Journal of Personality Vol 46(4) Dec 1978, 677-693. *Le Scanff, C., Larue, J., & Rosnet, E. (1997). How to measure human adaptation in extreme environments: The case of Antarctic wintering-over: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(12) Dec 1997, 1144-1149. *Lebedev, V. I. (1980). Stages of psychological adaptation under altered conditions of existence: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1980, 50-59. *Lowenherz, L. (1967). Cognitive Level as a Function of Defensive Isolation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marx, M. H. (1973). Review of The Brain Benders: A Study of the Effects of Isolation: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 18 (11), Nov, 1973. *Matte, A. C., & Seifert, R. (1978). Activity of creatine kinase in mice under various "stress" conditions: Aggressive Behavior Vol 4(1) 1978, 19-29. *May, J. G., Jr., & Dorr, D. (1968). Imitative Pecking in Chicks as a Function of Early Social Experience: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(5) 1968, 175-176. *Middlebush, C. W., Mountjoy, P. T., & Riley, V. (1968). Unconditioned Aggression in the Japanese Quail, Coturnix Coturnix Japonica: Psychonomic Science Vol 11(3) 1968, 113-114. *Muresan, R. C. (2003). Pattern recognition using pulse-coupled neural networks and discrete Fourier transforms: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 51 Apr 2003, 487-493. *Nair, H. P., Gutman, A. R., Davis, M., & Young, L. J. (2005). Central Oxytocin, Vasopressin, and Corticotropin-Releasing Factor Receptor Densities in the Basal Forebrain Predict Isolation Potentiated Startle in Rats: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(49) Dec 2005, 11479-11488. *Naranjo, J. R., & Fuentes, J. A. (1985). Association between hypoalgesia and hypertension in rats after short-term isolation: Neuropharmacology Vol 24(2) Feb 1985, 167-171. *Oliver, D. M. (1980). Some psychological effects of isolation and confinement in an antarctic winter-over group: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Phillips, G. D., Harmer, C. J., & Hitchcott, P. K. (2002). Isolation rearing-induced facilitation of Pavlovian learning: Abolition by postsession intra-amygdala nafadotride: Physiology & Behavior Vol 76(4-5) Aug 2002, 677-684. *Plutchik, R., Karasu, B. T., Conte, H. R., & Siegel, B. (1973). The seclusion room: Its role in psychiatric practice: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 459-460. *Rajecki, D. W., Grams, J. R., Stursa, S., & Nerenz, D. R. (1978). Mediating factors in chick social pecking: II. Effects of exposure to movement: Aggressive Behavior Vol 4(4) 1978, 331-343. *Ransford, H. E. (1968). Isolation, Powerlessness, and Violence: a Study of Attitudes and Participation in the Watts Riot: American Journal of Sociology 73(5) 1968, 581-591. *Redding, C. L. (2004). The experience of psychiatric medication by teenagers diagnosed with mood disorders: A phenomenological exploration. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rogers, G. W. (1975). Teaching parameters for the trainable mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rojas, T. L. (1977). Introduction to the history of aeronautic and space psychiatry: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 23(1) Mar 1977, 29-39. *Rosa, M. L. N. M., Nobre, M. J., Oliveira, A. R., & Brandao, M. L. (2005). Isolation-Induced Changes in Ultrasonic Vocalization, Fear-Potentiated Startle and Prepulse Inhibition in Rats: Neuropsychobiology Vol 51(4) Jun 2005, 248-255. *Rovee, C. K., & Luciano, D. P. (1973). Rearing influences on tonic immobility in three-day-old chicks (Gallus gallus): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 83(2) May 1973, 351-354. *Rovee-Collier, C. K., Kaufman, L. W., & Farina, P. (1980). The critical cues for diurnal death feigning in young chicks: A functional analysis: American Journal of Psychology Vol 93(2) Jun 1980, 259-268. *Savory, C. J., & MacLeod, M. G. (1980). Effects of grouping and isolation on feeding, food conversion and energy expenditure of domestic chicks: Behavioural Processes Vol 5(3) Sep 1980, 187-200. *Schiller, L., Donix, M., Jahkel, M., & Oehler, J. (2006). Serotonin 1A and 2A receptor densities, neurochemical and behavioural characteristics in two closely related mice strains after long-term isolation: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(3) May 2006, 492-503. *Schiml-Webb, P. A., Deak, T., Greenlee, T. M., Maken, D., & Hennessy, M. B. (2006). Alpha-melanocyte stimulating hormone reduces putative stress-induced sickness behaviors in isolated guinea pig pups: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 168(2) Mar 2006, 326-330. *Schrut, A. (1968). Some Typical Patterns in the Behavior and Background of Adolescent Girls Who Attempt Suicide: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(1) 1968, 69-74. *Schulman, A. H., & Anderson, J. N. (1974). The effects of early rearing conditions upon responses to mirror-image stimulation in domestic chicks and turkeys: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 2(1) Feb 1974, 66-68. *Segal, D. S., Knapp, S., Kuczenski, R. T., & Mandell, A. J. (1973). The effects of environmental isolation on behavior and regional rat brain tyrosine hydroxylase and tryptophan hydroxylase activities: Behavioral Biology Vol 8(1) Jan 1973, 47-53. *Seidel, E. J. (2006). Waiting in the wings: Women, relationships, and fame. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seki, K., Ishiai, S., Koyama, Y., & Fujimoto, Y. (1996). Appearance and disappearance of unilateral spatial neglect for an object: Influence of attention-attracting peripheral stimuli: Neuropsychologia Vol 34(8) Aug 1996, 819-826. *Shovman, M. M., & Ahissar, M. (2006). Isolating the impact of visual perception on dyslexics' reading ability: Vision Research Vol 46(20) Sep 2006, 3514-3525. *Simons, C., Kohle, K., Genscher, U., & Dietrich, M. (1973). The impact of reverse isolation on early childhood development: Two and a half years of treatment in plastic isolation systems: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 22(2-6) 1973, 300-309. *Smart, K. L., & Bruning, J. L. (1973). An examination of the practical import of the von Restorff effect: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 625-626. *Smith, R. J. (1967). Further Evidence for Two Varieties of Nonconformity: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 1) 1967, 885-886. *Spevak, A. M., Quadagno, D. M., & Knoeppel, D. (1973). The effects of isolation on sexual and social behavior in the rat: Behavioral Biology Vol 8(1) Jan 1973, 63-73. *Sternglanz, S. H., & Nash, A. (1988). Ethological contributions to the study of human motherhood. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Stitzer, M. L., Griffiths, R. R., & Liebson, I. (1978). Effects of d-amphetamine on speaking in isolated humans: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 9(1) Jul 1978, 57-63. *Symmes, D., Newman, J. D., Talmage-Riggs, G., & Lieblich, A. K. (1979). Individuality and stability of isolation peeps in squirrel monkeys: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(4) Nov 1979, 1142-1152. *Tell, S. J., Pavkov, T., Hecker, L., & Fontaine, K. L. (2006). Adult Survivors of Child Abuse: An Application of John Gottman's Sound Marital House Theory: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 28(2) Jun 2006, 225-238. *Titus, T. G., & Robinson, J. A. (1973). Pseudo-primacy effects in free recall: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 37(3) Dec 1973, 891-899. *Tizabi, Y., Massari, V. J., & Jacobowitz, D. M. (1980). Isolation induced aggression and catecholamine variations in discrete brain areas of the mouse: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 5(1) Jan-Feb 1980, 81-86. *Torrance, E. P. (1974). How Isolated and Confined is Isolation and Confinement Research? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (10), Oct, 1974. *Valzelli, L. (1973). The "isolation syndrome" in mice: Psychopharmacologia Vol 31(4) 1973, 305-320. *Valzelli, L., Bernasconi, S., & Cusumano, G. (1977). Prolonged isolation and alcohol effect on avoidance learning in two strains of mice: Neuropsychobiology Vol 3(2-3) 1977, 135-143. *van der Geest, T., Gerstel, R., Appel, R., & Tervoort, B. (1973). Communicative competence: An investigation concerning the language-skills of three socially-variant groups among three- to four-year old children: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 28(2) Jul 1973, 91-154. *Vilberg, T. R. (1980). Endorphin modulation of chick distress vocalization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walsh, R. N., Cummins, R. A., & Budtz-Olsen, O. E. (1973). Environmentally induced changes in the dimensions of the rat cerebrum: A replication and extension: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 6(1) Jan 1973, 3-7. *Wapnick, J., Bourassa, G., & Sampson, J. (1982). The perception of tonal intervals in isolation and in melodic context: Psychomusicology Vol 2(1) Spr 1982, 21-37. *Weinstock, M., & Speiser, Z. (1973). The effect of dl-propranolol, d-propranolol and practolol on the hyperactivity induced in rats by prolonged isolation: Psychopharmacologia Vol 30(3) 1973, 241-250. *Welch, A. S., & Welch, B. L. (1971). Isolation, reactivity and aggression: Evidence for an involvement of brain catecholamines and serotonin. Oxford, England: Plenum. *White, G. D., Nielsen, G., & Johnson, S. M. (1972). Timeout duration and the suppression of deviant behavior in children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 5(2) Sum 1972, 111-120. *Whitten, D. N., & Brown, K. T. (1973). Photopic suppression of monkey's rod receptor potential, apparently by a cone-initiated lateral inhibition: Vision Research Vol 13(9) Sep 1973, 1629-1658. *Wozniak, J. A. (1978). Interaction of mother-child relations with conditions of isolation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zhang, X. Y., Kehoe, P., & Kosten, T. A. (2006). Neonatal isolation alters estrous cycle effects on ventral striatal extracellular monoamine levels: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(3) May 2006, 504-511. *Zhang, X. Y., Sanchez, H., Kehoe, P., & Kosten, T. A. (2005). Neonatal isolation enhances maintenance but not reinstatement of cocaine self-administration in adult male rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 177(4) Feb 2005, 1-9. *Zubek, J. P. (1968). Urinary Excretion of Adrenaline and Noradrenaline During Prolonged Immobilization: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 223-225.